The invention is based on a fuel injection valve as defined hereinafter. A fuel injection valve is already known which when the magnet coil is not excited attracts the armature toward the magnetic poles by means of a magnetic field maintained by a permanent magnet. In this situation, it is unavoidable that dirt particles dissolved in the fuel will also come under the influence of the magnetic field and be deposited on the surface of the poles. This causes a change in the thickness of the air gap between the armature and the pole surfaces, and moreover, magnetic stray fluxes can arise. This results in an undesirable variation in the dynamic behavior of the fuel injection valve, for example in terms of the duration of the transition time between an opening and a closing of the valve.